


Silence.

by willows_bee



Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Use of Real Names, im not okay but im doing alright now, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willows_bee/pseuds/willows_bee
Summary: I almost went into a breakdown yesterday and I had nobody to comfort me, so I decided to write this to “feel better”-Dream hated loud noises.No, he didn’t hate them—despisedthem even.Yet his friends argue a lot, and even though he tries to get between them and try to stop, it doesn’t work all the time. So one time he just gave up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Your Local MCYT Market (Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Silence.

Dream typed away on his laptop, working on some homework he had been given the day before Thanksgiving break, his eyes switching to the screen and down at the keyboard at times. He was almost done, but before he could press another key his door creaked open, grabbing his attention as he looked over.

A soft smile appeared on his face once he saw Patches padding over to him. Bending slightly he reached down to pick up his cat, scratching behind her ears while he cooed at her, almost forgetting about his assignment as he was hypnotized by Patches’ purrs. Only then did he realize she was trembling slightly.

Dream frowned but didn’t pause his scratching. “Patches, are you okay? You’re shaking,” He questioned- more to himself, knowing his pet couldn’t respond to him. “It’s not even that cold either..” He looked around his room before looking back at the cat in his lap. Patches opened her eyes and looked up at him, letting out a soft meow.

He smiled and finally stopped scratching behind her ear, sighing, and turning back to his homework. Patches stayed there in his lap as he continued typing down whatever he needed to do, sometimes muttering about how math is stupid.

Dream stayed there for a few minutes, 10 or less to be exact, before he heard a shout from outside his room, causing him to bump his knee into his desk, resulting in Patches jumping out of his lap and onto the floor since she was disturbed. Mumbling a quick apology to her he saved his work and stood up from his desk chair, stretching due to sitting in one place for so long.

Afterward, he left his room and walked down the hallway, not checking if Patches was following him. Reaching the living room, he saw the cause of the shout and sighed. George and Sapnap were fighting again for the 5th time in the past 3 days. Dream leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. “What are you two arguing about now?”

George and Sapnap quieted down once they realized Dream was there, but the glare in their eyes didn’t go away as they looked at him. George was the one to speak up this time, “We aren’t arguing, Dream. Please just go back to your room.” Dream shook his head and stopped leaning on the wall. “No. I heard one of you shouting from my room, something is absolutely going on here.”

“Just listen to George, Dream!” Sapnap hissed. “Since he clearly wants to be the center of attention all the time!” George was back glaring at Sapnap, balling his fists. “Oh don’t get me started! You shouldn’t have—” “Huh? _‘I shouldn’t have’_ WHAT, George?! I shouldn’t have tried to be nice and wash the fucking _dishes_?!”

Dream watched them go back and forth, slowly gaining a headache each second. He huffed and walked over to them, but not too close. “Are you two serious right now? This is about Sapnap washing _dishes_??” Dream heard Sapnap mutter out a “thank you,” but then George narrowed his eyes. “Dream, it isn’t about him washing dishes, it’s about the way we color-coded putting them away,” George grunted. Dream looked over at Sapnap, who was glaring darkly at the brunette. “You know I’m colorblind. _both_ of you know I’m colorblind, yet Sapnap over here decides to be _LAZY—_ ”

“George, _George.._ ” Dream interrupted. “It won’t happen again, okay? People make mistakes, _you_ make mistakes-” “Yes it will, Dream. You basically just said it, people make mistakes, and mistakes keep happening, there’s no end to that, Dream.” George growled. Dream furrowed his eyebrows, getting irritated. “George, I swear, you two argue over the _stupidest things_ I’ve ever heard before.”

“THANK YOU!” Sapnap yelled. “We aren’t arguing, Dream,” George repeated from earlier. Dream shook his head. “Yes, you ARE! You always do, both of you, so don’t think you’re in the right here, Sap.” Dream pointed at the ravenette, then back at George. “I know you have a disability, but you shouldn’t yell at others for the mistakes they’ve made! That’s just..” Dream trailed off, shaking his head.

George was glaring darkly at Dream now. “Oh don’t even get me started on _you, Clay._ ” He growled. Dream flinched at his name but stood his ground. “No, we’re not talking about me here, George. We’re talking about you and Sapnap.” Dream interjected. “No matter how many times you guys make up, you always end up arguing about something the next day or so! Hell, you even argued about not sharing _candy_ like a bunch of kids last week!”

Before he could get another word out, Sapnap was back yelling at George, telling him that Dream was right, George disagreeing. The blonde tried speaking up, but every time he did, they’d only increase in volume. Dream just stood there and covered his eyes with a hand, the other holding onto his right arm tightly as he muttered and shook his head. “I just give up..”

They didn’t hear him, of course.

He stood there for a while, feeling his eyes beginning to water each second.

“—and you always tend to purposely mess up the things I fixed, isn’t that right, Dream?!- ..Dream?” Sapnap glanced over at the former, noticing how silent he was. George doing the same, raising an eyebrow. “..Drea-”

Dream removed his hand and turned away, walking back to his room and shutting it, not caring to lock it as he went over to his bed, laying down and curling into his blanket as he let his tears fall rapidly. _They don’t care, they never did. They just pity him._

_Why did he even try to help? It didn’t do any good for any of them._

Dream sharply inhaled, his breaths shakey. _Stop crying, stop crying. Why are you crying? You don’t have a reason to cry. Stop it._

He covered his mouth with his pillow to silence himself, not noticing Patches jump on his bed next to him. _Mistakes were made. Remember you said that? Everyone made a mistake in this house. George’s mistake was asking you to live with him. He should’ve just asked Sapnap, not you.”_

Dream couldn’t hold it in anymore and began sobbing, probably loudly enough that the others could hear. Patches laid down on his chest, purring softly to try and cheer him up. It didn’t work.

“Go to sleep, go to sleep, _go to sleep-_ ” Dream muttered into the pillow repeatedly. While he did that, a knock was heard on his door. “..Dream?” A voice called, similar to George’s. Dream panicked. He couldn’t let him know he was crying. “Yeah?” Dream responded, thankful his voice wasn’t wavering. It was silent for a moment before George spoke up again. “Do you want to go to the store and get snacks?”

Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, moving his pillow from his face and looking at the clock on his nightstand. 5:43 PM. “..Tonight?” He asked. “Yeah, tonight, right now,” George responded. Dream was quiet for a moment. Was this George’s way to cheer him up? Doubt it. “No thank you..”

“...Alright.”

The sound of footsteps faded away after a while, and the blonde let out a sigh, petting Patches softly. He already had a lot of snacks in the pantry, he didn’t need more anyway. Dream placed his pillow in its original place and rested his head against it, closing his eyes.

_Just be silent, and you won’t hurt anyone anymore. Just sleep, and they’ll be at peace._

And that’s what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> please understand that this is not supposed to project onto the CCs in this oneshot!! I just wanted to write something since I was sad, and they were the first people that came to mind. Please remember to take care of yourself and drink water everyday, and if you feel down, remember that everything will be alright. :)


End file.
